Mice to Meet You
by AshWolf Forever
Summary: Off the clock, our friend Electro hears a cry coming from deep in the woods. Upon investigating, he discovers a mouse-like creature named Gloria. She's sad and alone, and he wants to help. Little did he know the consequences of that decision... *Not canon in any way. Contains original characters and species used with permission.


***Author's Note: This story is in no way canon to the Pokemon universe, or the AU seen in _Pokemon Warriors_. This is simply Electro meeting my newest OC, Gloria the ****Watery-Eyed Weeping Woozle from the RP game Troll-Warriors on deviantART. Props if you can find the reference to a much-hated fandom. And if you can figure out the title isn't a mistake...**

**Watery-Eyed Weeping Woozle, Troll-Warriorz © Rinjapine on deviantART**

**Pokemon, Pikachu © Nintendo/Game Freak**

**Electro, Gloria, and Story © AshWolf-Forever***

* * *

"WAAAHHH!"

Electro the Pikachu was pulled from his training by a distant scream. Concerned one of his fellow characters had been injured, the Pokemon took off into the woods toward the awful racket. Several minutes later he came upon what appeared to be a small, yellow rodent. _Must be one of the new Pokemon, _thought the Pikachu. He rolled his eyes. _Jeez, are they ever going to quit? _Shaking his head, Electro walked over to the... whatever it was._ "Are you ok?"_

The creature stopped its wailing immediately and looked up at him with teary green eyes. "Are you talking to me? Oh, please be talking to me! I'm so lonely! I've been here for days ever since my boyfriend left me here in the woods. I tried to follow him but I couldn't keep up and -"

At this point, Electro hurried to reassure the creature. _And I though Ash talked fast. _"Whoa, whoa, little one! Slow down! Of course I'm talking to you." He made a show of looking around. "I don't see anyone else here, do you?"

The creature sniffed, looked around, and started bawling. "You're teasing me! BIG MEANIE! I just want a friend! Is that too much to ask?" It tugged on its ears as if it could pull them off.

The Pikachu reached out and took both of the creature's paws in his own and looked it in its watery eyes. "Stop that! I don't want you to hurt yourself. Now, if you want a friend, you have to act like a friend. Let's try this: My name's Electro, what's yours?"

The creature wiped her nose. "Gloria. What kind of Troll are you?"

"Troll?" Now that was confusing. "I'm a Pokemon - a Pikachu to be exact. Gloria is a pretty name." He smiled. And folded his ears as Gloria let out another ear-splitting sob. "_Now what's wrong?"_

"You're making fun of me!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

_"ARE TOO! WAHH!"_

_Oh, for the love of the Creator!_ Electro thought, gripping his ears much as Gloria had earlier. _It's like the only attack this thing has is Fake Tears! _"Look, how about I take you to meet my owner? Maybe she can help you."

Gloria sniffed again. "You'd do that? No tricks?"

"No tricks," he promised. He held out a paw. "What do you say?"

* * *

Gloria looked at the paw the strange Troll held out. Her experience with other trolls had never been good. Not even - she stopped herself from even thinking her boyfriend's name. The pain was still fresh. But this strange Troll, this "Electro", seemed to mean well. He was still here after she had pulled the stunts that usually drove away the "falsies", as she referred to them. Maybe she could trust him. Slowly, she took the paw he offered and shook it. "O-OK, I-I think I'd like that."

The Pikachu beamed then stood, holding his head up with pride. "You'll love Ash. She's a really caring owner. She never lets us fade away. She'll find a place for you."

Gloria looked up at the Pokemon. He seemed so confident, so sure of himself. _So handsome... _She shook her head. _No, don't think like that. But... I wish he'd look like that when he talked about me. _Shyly, she nodded. "That sounds wonderful. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

"WAAHHH!"

_"WHY WON'T IT SHUT UP?"_

AshWolf Forever just shook her head as she scrolled through the webpage, looking for a match for the creature her Pikachu had brought back. She knew she had seen it somewhere before... _Ah-hah! _"It's a Watery-Eyed Weeping Woozle," she told Electro. "It's a Troll."

"Well that explains why she asked what kind of Troll I was," replied Electro, looking over his creator's shoulder to read the information on the strange creature. "'_It needs constant reassurance, and won't stop crying, no matter how much you try and calm it'. '__Don't try to reason with it, because you can't'. WHAT?"_

AshWolf laughed. "Don't forget this part: _You will never see one of these by itself - it clings to whoever it can find. _Looks like you're stuck with her, Electro!"

"STUCK!" shouted the Pikachu. "OH, NO WAY IN -"

"WAAHHH! YOU HATE ME! I KNEW IT! WAAH!"

"OH, FOR MEW'S SAKE, I DON'T HATE YOU," he replied. "I JUST WANT TO YOU TO STOP CRYING!"

Aisha and Noir chuckled.

"Looks like you got a taste of your own medicine, Pika-pal," said Aisha. "Now it's _your _turn to have someone stuck to you like Velcro."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He turned to Ash. "Can't I just put her back?"

"WAAHH!"

_"SHUT UP!"_

AshWolf just giggled. "Sorry, pal, but she's all yours. You brought her into Crystal Prism, and you know as well as I do it's a one-way trip if the character has no owner. So it'll be up to you to keep the others from killing her."

"Give me one good reason why I should?!" The Pikachu crossed his forelegs and gave her a glare.

AshWolf snorted. "How about because _I _am the author and _you _are the character, and if I wanted I could feed you some pretty nasty creatures?"

"I say we feed _her _to Lucifur! Then maybe she'd be quiet!"

This predictably caused Gloria to start sobbing again. AshWolf pulled back her ears. _If this keeps up, I'll go deaf. _"Will you watch what you say?" she growled at Electro. "One: Lucifur only eats evil things. Two: I am going to tame it."

"WHAT?!"

"Trolls have Tamers just like Pokemon have Trainers," she explained. "I'll train her and eventually she'll calm down."

"_Eventually?" _demanded the Pikachu. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"Use earplugs?" she suggested with a sheepish smile.

"WAAAH! YOU HATE ME? WHY DO YOU - "

_Bzzz-AAPP! _Electro aimed a Thunder Wave at the sobbing creature, knocking it out for the instant. He smirked and crossed his forepaws again.

AshWolf face-palmed. "Or that works."


End file.
